


The Happiest Place on Earth

by starbitz



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line vacation, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Spring Break, first "I love yous", hyunjin and seungmin are the best, i promise this isn't a chat fic, this is heavily based off of a video i saw a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: [seungmin]u love jisung.congrats, ur officially the last one to know





	The Happiest Place on Earth

Felix has known for a while now that he’s in love with Jisung, but of course, he hasn’t told him yet. He’s not scared to tell Jisung that he loves him per se (he knows Jisung likes him a whole fucking lot and he makes that abundantly clear), but he’s just a little nervous because he made up a plan on how to tell him and he wants it to work.  
  
_About a month or so ago, Felix about had a mini-meltdown while he was with Jisung. He was sitting on Jisung’s bed in his room, behind the desk that he was sitting at, watching as he made music on his laptop. This was a normal thing that they did, Felix would admire Jisung in silence as he worked away, making sure he didn’t bother him. But today there was a different feeling in his chest like his heart was clenching and his stomach was flipping, but not necessarily in a bad way? He could almost compare it to what he felt when he realized he liked Jisung as more than a friend, but those emotions were so much stronger and overwhelming. The word love bounced around in his head for a little bit as he was sitting there, and he wanted out of the room before the emotion completely overwhelmed him. He ended up telling Jisung that he was going to go get a glass of water for the both of them and he ran down the stairs. He needed to talk to Seungmin._  
  
_On his way down the stairs, he shot a text to his best friend._  
  
[felix]  
_i think i’m in love with him_  
  
[seungmin]  
_OMG_  
_did u finally come to ur senses_  
  
[felix]  
_w_  
_what the fuck do u mean_  
  
[seungmin]  
_u love jisung._  
_congrats, ur officially the last one to know_  
  
[felix]  
_now is not the time for ur sarcasm, u bitch_  
_i’m actually about to like,,,, implode??_  
_pls help me i told him i was getting us water and i really need ur support_  
  
[seungmin]  
_since when have u known me for being good at this stuff_

[felix] _  
_ _FINE. i’ll just suffer By Myself_

Basically, Felix’s plan is to tell Jisung that he loves him in this really sappy way that he came up with while they’re all in Disneyland during Spring break. Felix is going to be like, “hey let’s take a picture,” and he’s going to jump on Jisung’s back and whisper in his ear that he loves him. He appointed Seungmin and Hyunjin as the designated photographers/videographers when the moment comes. They have it all planned out. It has to work.  
  
When Spring break comes around and the four of them are finally walking through Disneyland’s entrance, Seungmin declares that he wants one of those ridiculously expensive Disney balloons the second they enter the park, much to everyone’s dismay. When he gets one, Hyunjin helps him tie it around his wrist. Felix rolls his eyes at their childishness as he easily slips his hand into Jisung’s.  
  
“Where to first?” Jisung asks, pulling a map out of the side pocket of his bag with his free hand.  
  
Felix looks at Hyunjin before looking at Jisung. “I don’t know about you, but I feel like being _that_ person and getting a picture in front of the castle,”  
  
Jisung chuckles. “Okay, let’s go then. I’m sure there’s other stuff we can do near there anyway,”  
  
Everything goes by smoothly (and according to plan, _so far_ ), and about 10 minutes later, Felix is smiling up at the castle. _It’s so pretty._  
  
“We’re getting a picture first,” Felix says, dragging his boyfriend ahead of Seungmin and Hyunjin.  
  
When they’re facing the cameras that the other two are holding up, Felix puts his hands on Jisung’s shoulders and tells him that he’s going to jump onto his back. Once he’s on his back, he wraps his arms around his shoulders and hopes that Jisung can’t feel how fast his heart is racing. He rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder and smiles widely at the camera. Jisung smiles happily and looks at the cameras, not really aware that Hyunjin is recording them.  
  
Felix turns his head slightly so only Jisung can hear what he’s about to say. “I love you,” he whispers shyly in his ear. He can tell that Jisung heard him from the quiet gasp he lets out, and his attempt to turn his head to look at Felix. Hyunjin and Seungmin are both beaming, but neither of them sees it.  
  
When Felix jumps off his back a second later, Jisung catches his hand when he tries to run to Hyunjin to get his phone back, and pulls him in for a kiss. Felix’s hands are frozen at his sides for a moment, not fully expecting Jisung to be this bold. When he pulls away, he cups one of Felix’s cheeks with his hand. Jisung says into the small space between them, “Can you say that again?”  
  
Felix’s heart is pounding and he’s positive Jisung can hear it. The feeling from before swells in his chest. “I love you,” he says and this time it rolls off his tongue easier.

Jisung holds both of Felix’s hands in his own again and whispers back, “I love you too,”  
  
Felix can’t even begin to describe the wave of happiness that washes over him, so he just ends up laughing lovingly as he pulls him into a tight hug. Neither of them let go until Hyunjin speaks up.  
  
“You guys are disgusting, and I got it all on camera,” Hyunjin says, walking up to the two of them and shoving Felix’s phone towards him.  
  
“And I got pictures of the whole thing, so you better say thank you,” Seungmin says, holding up his own phone.

Jisung quirks a brow at Felix, his eyes twinkling. “Did you plan that?” He still has an arm around Felix’s waist.

He looks at him sheepishly. “I told them that I wanted to tell you that I love you, and we came up with this idea. And I got them to record your reaction,”

“You,” Jisung just smiles and laughs happily to himself. “I love you,” Felix presses a soft kiss to Jisung’s cheek in response.

“So where to first?” Hyunjin asks after a beat of silence.

Felix gasps lightly, an idea coming to mind. The three others turn to look at him. “I _have_ to get Mickey ears. I told myself that I can’t leave here without them,” He looks at each of them. “We all have to get a pair. Please, you guys,”

“I’ll match with you,” Jisung grins and Hyunjin rolls his eyes as Felix’s eyes almost literally turn into hearts.

“I don’t want to match with the two of you,” Seungmin laughs, crossing his arms. Hyunjin agrees.

“Fine then, buzzkills. We'll go by ourselves,” Jisung squints at them and he and Felix walk away from them, heading towards the nearest stand that sells the headbands they’re looking for. Hyunjin and Seungmin end up buying their own matching Mickey ears while Felix and Jisung match as well.

After each of them spend a ridiculous amount of money on headbands, they head straight for the teacup ride. This Spring break is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://youtu.be/vo-WZ2PPsGw) is the video btw. i saw it forever ago and i thought it was cute and i finally got around to writing it :)


End file.
